Arcano
by SViMarcy
Summary: La vida es como una montaña rusa; unas veces estás arriba, otras abajo, lo importante es aprender a adaptarse a ella. [One-shot] Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".


**Arcano.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Con su corto cabello algo alborotado y un vaso de leche en la mano confirma que su lecho se encuentra vacío. Al principio no lo cree, porque la oscuridad aún prevalece; y no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que bajó dejando a su marido durmiendo tranquilo. ¿Cómo es que logró escabullirse de la cama y de la habitación sin que ella lo notase?

Deja salir un suspiro poco antes de ingerir la bebida que traía entre sus manos casi de un trago. Debido a que el líquido lechoso no tiene mucho tiempo de haber sido sacado del refrigerador, ocasionó un leve escalofrío en su sistema. Espera un lapso para que su esófago recobrara algo de calor y dejara de doler antes de comenzar a investigar el porqué de la ausencia de su marido.

Al tiempo en que una idea le atravesó la mente casi como un rayo se mueve con paso veloz hacia el buró ubicado a un costado de su lado del lecho, toma la pequeña libreta que forma un triángulo entre sus manos y, pese a la oscuridad que aún inunda el lugar, busca con rapidez cierto número en aquel calendario.

Se siente un poco tonta al recordar que día es mientras comienza a reír de forma estrepitosa y coloca su pálida mano cubriendo parcialmente su delicado rostro. Sin embargo, su momento de diversión no puede durar demasiado tiempo, puesto a que se estaba perdiendo su programa favorito de los sábados y domingos. Por lo que, sin más demora, deja el objeto en el sitio correspondiente.

No necesita ver la hora en el reloj, con la ausencia de su esposo y con saber que era sábado, le era más que suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo. Por ello, sin prender la luz, busca ropa en el armario que reemplace su camisón para dormir. Con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios, elige el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión y sin más se dirige a paso rápido hacia la terraza de su casa.

Apenas se acomoda en una silla para contemplar el amplio patio de su casa empieza a disfrutar de su programa matutino no sin antes maravillarse con el alba que se asoma, obsequiando su luz a la ciudad, iluminando los movimientos de padre e hija que practican artes marciales. Sonríe con calidez al observar a su familia.

Porque sí, ellos son ese programa que no quiere dejar de ver todas las mañanas de los fines de semana, se siente agradada al mirarlos desplazándose por el césped con agilidad y gracia, entrenando. Aunque no niega que al principio se sintió algo ofuscada, pues la idea de que su hija de tan solo tres años practicara las artes marciales como un adulto le causó cierto temor.

Apoya su codo en el barandal para tener una mejor vista de los movimientos de la niña que combate con su padre en el jardín. Siente la fresca brisa mañanera golpear su rostro, mover sus cortos cabellos azabache; cierra sus párpados para disfrutar del agradable contacto, añorando sus años de juventud, en los que era la justiciera de ciudad Satán, luchando contra el crimen junto al Gran Saiyaman.

No eran tan lejanos esos días, de hecho ellos aún eran jóvenes que cedieron al amor formando una familia a una temprana edad. Y no se arrepentía, sólo extraña limpiar las calles de la ciudad enviando a los criminales a prisión, pelear con ellos, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas ante un inminente peligro. También disfrutó de arredrar a todo aquel que la desafió, ya que muchos se confiaron varias veces por el hecho de que era mujer.

Sin un ápice de temor, se lanzó incontables veces a defender a los rehenes de un banco, sabiendo que los asaltantes eran sujetos rudos, fuertes, grandes y armados. Y así como se dirigió bizarra todas esas veces para defender la ciudad, también lo fue de impertinente. Aunque ella no mentía al decir ser más fuertes que ellos, esa verdad la solía disparar de forma altanera y grosera.

Arriesgó su vida tantas veces. Lo que empezó por un hobby, pasó a ser una forma de probarse así misma cada vez más, buscando ser más y más fuerte, ser digna hija de su padre, pero se mezcló con el deseo de ayudar a las personas creando así un equilibrio. Pasó horas y horas en el gimnasio, golpeando su saco de boxeo, entrenando sola, ¡y cómo le gustaba! Liberaba el estrés, se sentía muy bien consigo misma.

Claro que lo arcano del mundo y del universo todavía no lo descubrió del todo sino hasta que conoció a un muchacho muy peculiar, algo tímido, pero bastante inteligente, del cual se burló muchas veces por considerarlo un nerd. Sin embargo, ese joven resultó ser mucho más de lo que aparentó, de eso estuvo segura desde el principio y batalló mucho para sacarle la verdad.

El Gran Saiyaman y Gohan lograron que su corazón diera vuelco, le quitaron la venda de los ojos demostrándole que el mundo, el universo eran en definitivo maravillosos, pero a su vez atestaba un sin fin de peligros, los cuales él y los llamados guerreros Z combatían asegurando la paz de la Tierra.

Quizá ella lo intuyó desde el principio, al escuchar del afamado Guerrero Dorado, del Gran Saiyaman, de ver algunos indicios en Gohan, que algo no ensambló desde la batalla con Cell. No dudaba —o eso creía— de que su padre haya derrotado a aquel monstruo verde que acabó con la vida de cientos de personas, pero algo en su interior le llevó a sospechar de los individuos que podían cambiar el color de su cabello.

Todo lo ocurrido después de descubrir la identidad y lo que Gohan era fue sorprendente, inverosímil e inefable. Es que saber todo aquello, describir todos las sensaciones que tuvo no podían explicarse, ni con muchas ni pocas palabras. Como bien él le dijo una vez, no lo hubiera creído si se lo contaba, tuvo que vivirlo, experimentarlo, para poder entender.

Y vuelve a sonreír, saliendo de su ensoñación. Abre sus párpados con lentitud al sentir que pequeñas gotas caen en su rostro y se deslizan por su tersa piel hasta caer al suelo. Con alegría en su semblante y con la aparición de carpanta, ingresa de nuevo a su hogar en busca de algo para calmar a su rugiente estómago.

Mientras unta un poco de crema de avellanas sobre su pan tostado empieza a tararear una canción que recuerda casi de la nada. Al dejarse llevar por su propio ritmo comienza a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, creando un pequeño e improvisado baile en su cocina. Está feliz. Si su yo de antaño la viera en ese instante de seguro sería con gesto incrédulo, pues sabe mejor que nadie que nunca se vio casada, con una hija, comiendo algo dulce, ¡mucho menos bailando!

Una leve carcajada escapa de sus labios ante la idea, dándose cuenta del montón de giros inesperados que da la vida.

Al concluir su tarea, se dirige hacia la puerta trasera que conduce al jardín. Con la zurda procede a deslizar la puerta de cristal lo suficiente para que ella pueda pasar y recargar su hombro derecho en la pared. No lo notó, pero en esa posición parecía una madre analizando las travesuras de su retoño para después soltar un grito de regaño. Y ese era su objetivo, bueno exceptuando la reprensión.

Por sólo un momento dejó de bucear en el extenso mar de los recuerdos de su adolescencia para admirar los fieros y certeros golpes que daba su pequeña y única hija a Gohan. Él también la ataca, pero de una forma sutil para no herirla, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa esquivando los ataques o bien bloqueándolos.

Tanto Gohan como Videl admiran la determinación plantada en la mirada de Pan. Siendo tan pequeña tiene una fuerza impresionante, la cual, en parte, es gracias a sus genes saiyajin. Fuerte como su padre y valiente como su madre, ella, su retoño, era una perfecta combinación de ambos y eso era algo que jamás lo negarán.

Cada vez que ambos observan a su pequeña hija se les hace casi inevitable recordar la manera en como —cada uno por su lado— reaccionaron al saber que ella pronto llegaría al mundo. Ambos siempre van a concordar en una cosa: Pan es su tesoro más valioso. Es la prueba y fruto del gran amor que se profesan día a día, el ser que los volvió una familia uniendo su pequeña mano a la de sus padres.

Videl aún recuerda el día en que supo que una nueva vida se formaba en su interior. Toda la tarde estuvo dando vueltas a su mente en el sanitario buscando la manera de contarle la gran noticia a su marido. En esa misma noche los celos se treparon en su corazón y se instalaron allí, decidiendo no irse hasta que ella cometiera un acto de amor inmenso hacia ese diminuto ser que se instaló en su vientre y estaría nueve meses ahí.

Muchas veces se vio tentada en contarle a Gohan lo que hizo esa noche, pero se prometió que no lo haría, era un secreto de madre e hija, aunque también la luna y las estrellas lo supieron. La sensación, el saber que se convertiría en mamá era de las mejores que una mujer puede sentir. Se enamoró de su bebé, imaginó la suavidad de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos al conocer las maravillas de la Tierra, el tono de su voz. ¡Todo! Desde las pataditas que daría en su interior hasta verla en la cima del mundo.

Y en cuanto a Gohan, la noticia le cayó en el momento justo, ese en el que las esperanzas ya habían abandonado su mente al creer que perdería todo lo que amaba gracias al Dios de la Destrucción.

— _¡No por favor espere, sí hay otro saiyajin!_

Decir que estuvo confundido era poco y no tardó en expresarle su duda. La contempló con atención, escuchando su explicación aunque eso sólo terminó por enredar aún más sus ideas. No pensaba con claridad, eran demasiadas emociones en un sólo momento y, quizá, no podía sacarse de la mente que la Tierra podría ser destruida en cualquier segundo.

— _Escuchen, Videl tiene razón. Ella lleva un bebé que está creciendo en su interior._

En cuanto escuchó a Dendé, Gohan había caído en una estática contemplación. No pensaba, sólo sentía. En ese momento no había Dios de la Destrucción, ni amenaza en la Tierra...su mente se detuvo por completo y las cosas parecían detenerse a su alrededor, incluso sintió que se olvidó de respirar. La contempló por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, la muchacha temblaba de nerviosismo, pero sus palabras sonaban tan seguras, sin un poco de temor.

Aún sin creerlo atinó a decirle: — _¿Qué?, ¿lo dices en serio?_

La noticia ingresó por fin en su cabeza, y el asombro, la alegría, el amor, la felicidad estallaron en su corazón de forma súbita. Cuando notó sus actos él ya corría en dirección hacia ella, quien le confirmaba el hecho mientras movía su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo. Y tan pronto llegó la levantó en vilo en sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella sin importarle un poco si ambos llegaban a marearse.

Todos sus amigos no dudaron en acercarse a felicitarlos, con una gran sonrisa marcada en sus rostros al ver aquella escena. Un muchacho y una muchacha, jóvenes que se querían, se amaban, que, si por ellos fuera, celebrarían el resto del día. Eran sólo ellos dos, riendo con júbilo incluso en el momento en que él la depositó finalmente en el suelo mientras casi besaba sus manos con reverencia.

Una pareja normal, como miles...como cualquiera.

En determinado punto, el antiguo Gran Saiyaman se percató del ki que emana su mujer cerca de ellos, fuera de su hogar para ser precisos. Se pierde un poco ante la felicidad que siente al saber que ella les observa entrenar y eso, para su desgracia, fue algo que Pan no se demora en aprovechar. De modo que, al ver a su padre distraído, la niña da un salto considerable y lanza una patada que da de lleno en el duro mentón del semi saiyajin.

Gohan se deja caer de sentón ante el ataque recibido al tiempo que Videl no puede evitar estallar en risas por lo ocurrido sin saber que, de alguna manera, tuvo la culpa por distraer a su marido. Pan, que no había notado la presencia de su madre hasta el momento que sus carcajadas se hicieron sonar, corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, emocionada y feliz.

—¿Lo viste? ¡Mamá, lo viste! —exclama la unigénita de los Son mientras corre y salta abrazando las piernas de la mujer de ojos azules, la cual trata de calmarse—. ¡Le gané a papá! ¡Al fin le gané!

La otrora justiciera mira enternecida a su alegre y vivaz hija. Por lo que termina por detener sus risas para después ponerse en cuclillas, tratando de quedar a la misma altura que la niña para poder observar aquellos ojitos azabaches, puros e inocentes que heredó de su padre. Esos que ella tanto amaba.

—Claro que lo vi, mi niña fuerte —sonríe con ganas—. Si sigues de esa forma pronto dejaremos que entrenes con tu abuelo Goku.

—¿De verdad? —interroga con estrellas en los ojos, con profunda emoción.

—Sí.

—Siempre y cuando aprendas a hacer la Onda de Ki —secunda el joven padre al levantarse y caminar con lentitud hacia la puerta trasera, donde se encuentran su esposa e hija.

El brillo que emiten los ojos de Videl ante lo dicho por Gohan es hermoso y a la vez interesante, como aquella que captó al instante una referencia, también como si un alienígena —no alguno proveniente del planeta Vegita— ha tocado tierra en su platillo volador,o bien un hambriento ha visualizado por fin un apetitoso banquete.

—¡Eso es fácil! —dice la infante con aparente confianza.

—También debes mantenerlo y convertirlo en Onda de Poder Total —concluye con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Pan se desvanece poco a poco con las instrucciones dadas por el tutor de sus días. La condición que él le pone es muy complicado para ella, pues apenas ha empezado a aprender el manejo de su ki y lo que él pedía era un tanto más avanzado, pero también era un ataque básico. No lo demuestra, se siente casi desanimada, está casi segura de que no podrá conseguirlo y ella ya desea entrenar con su abuelo lo más pronto posible.

Gohan ve el brillo que se apaga con lentitud en la mirada azabache de su hija. En realidad no es que él quiera ser rudo con ella, como Piccolo o Goku lo fueron en su tiempo cuando era un niño de cuatro años apenas. Al contrario, quiere ayudarla a mejorar. Si Pan desea un entrenamiento más fuerte con su abuelo, se lo concederá, pero ella tiene que serlo también.

No duda de las habilidades de su única hija, es sólo que se preocupa de que ella salga lastimada.

La infante corre al centro del jardín y, al sentarse, pone sus pequeñas manos de forma paralela formando un círculo imaginario con ellas. Frunce el ceño, sabe que aquello requiere expulsión de su ki, pero, ¿cómo? Nunca antes lo había intentado, ni siquiera sabe volar, aunque sus padres le comentaron con anterioridad que ella lo hacía de bebé. ¿Por qué olvidó algo tan simple como eso? Si no fuese así, no tendría las dificultades que tiene.

Entretanto la chica de ojos cerúleos no deja de apartar su vista de su hija, quien trata desesperadamente expulsar un poco de ki con sus manos, sin éxito. Al igual que ella frunce el ceño, comprende a la perfección la frustración que se siente de no poder realizar algo que, a los guerreros Z, es algo muy sencillo y básico.

Aunque la diferencia entre ella y su hija es que, a pesar de tener apenas tres años, la niña es mucho más fuerte y con los años todavía iba a adquirir más poder. Sobre todo si ella sigue entrenando tan arduamente como lo lleva haciendo. Y sonríe, si en su juventud pudo lograrlo está segura de que su unigénita también podrá conseguirlo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¡No puedo! —chilla con frustración, dando un salto y pataleando el suelo. Le duele en el orgullo, ese que ha sido heredado de su madre.

Antes de que su padre pudiera acercarse, lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez de pie, con más brío mientras siente que sus cabellos se erizan no por poder o expulsión de ki sino por la frustración y adrenalina que corrían hasta lo más recóndito de su pequeño ser. Al no lograrlo, emite otro chillido, bufa, rechina los dientes, se calma y repite el proceso unas cuatro o cinco veces.

« _El fracaso es la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo con más inteligencia_ »

Videl rememoró aquella frase, más no la persona que se lo dijo, o si lo leyó o escuchó de la televisión. Y esa sola oración cala hasta lo más profundo de su mente, reactivando los recuerdos de sí misma, años atrás cuando solicitó a Gohan aprender la misma técnica obteniendo los mismos resultados de su hija.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —pregunta el hijo de Goku. La nieta de Mr. Satán niega con su cabeza de forma suave para después mirar a su padre con una mezcla de curiosidad y vergüenza. Él no tarda en notarlo, se siente un poco extrañado—. ¿Qué sucede, Pan?

La infante mira hacia el suelo con el rostro rojo por la pena. Coloca su mano izquierda por sobre el codo del brazo derecho, atrapándolo, en señal de temor. Realmente le cuesta trabajo volver a pronunciar la frase que escapó de sus labios instantes atrás. Con enfado, uno dice las cosas sin pensar, pero ahora que le domina la vergüenza es otra historia.

—No...puedo —titubea la niña sin mirar a su progenitor—. Es difícil.

—Un poco.

—Pero no imposible —secunda la joven madre al momento de mirar el cielo gris y deleitarse con el aroma a petricor.

Los ojos azabaches de la nieta de Goku observan con detenimiento a la frágil silueta de su madre, que parece estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tiene la sensación de que le trató de decir algo, como una experiencia vivida o darle ánimos. Quien sabe. De lo que sí está completamente segura es que cuenta con el apoyo de sus padres para lograr su objetivo.

Ninguno de los tres parece estar incómodo por la lluvia, pues ésta cae en pocas cantidades. Los moja pero el ambiente es cálido. Lo que sí no pueden negar es que, en cuanto terminen el entrenamiento, los tres tendrán que tomar una buena y larga ducha para evitar contraer alguna infección viral respiratoria.

* * *

Después de la batalla contra Majin Buu, la noticia de que Gohan era el Guerrero Dorado y a su vez el Gran Saiyaman se disparó a niveles insospechados. Aunque los compañeros de Gohan y Videl habían prometido no contar lo visto en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales frente a toda la preparatoria, no fue suficiente para mantener el "secreto" a salvo, pues las demás personas presentes y la prensa no se pudieron mantener quietos.

El alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman se enfrentó al mayor problema que desde siempre quiso evitar: lidiar con las televisoras, los fanáticos que aumentaban el número con el paso de los minutos y ser acosado hasta en el momento que requería ir al sanitario. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades lo buscaban como leonas acechando a una cría de venado que pasea en solitario.

Y Videl, aunque ya era famosa por su vida de justiciera como por ser hija de Mr. Satán, también se vio con el mismo problema que Gohan, pero no de la misma magnitud. Para su fortuna, ella ya sabía como lidiar con el montón de _paparazz_ is, preguntas y los constantes hombres de la prensa que se atraviesan en su camino, impidiéndole el paso. Por lo que, el tema de la golpiza recibida por Spopovich y el hecho de que ella puede volar por los cielos, parece ser tema de segundo plano, comparándolo con la revelación de la verdadera identidad del Gran Saiyaman.

Entretanto Gohan, al ser una persona amable y respetuosa, tenía demasiados problemas. La gente parecía no comprender el significado de la palabra "no" y sabían a la perfección que él no los quitaría de en medio con brusquedad o gritarles una sarta de palabras vulgares como lo ha hecho la unigénita del Campeón Mundial de Artes Marciales en más de una ocasión.

Por ello y dadas las circunstancias, no le quedó más remedio que dejar de ir a la Orange Star High School por tiempo indefinido. No significaba que él fuese una persona cobarde, o tal vez sí, pero ya no encontraba la manera de quitarse de encima al millar de civiles que lo seguían día tras día desde que ponía un pie en la ciudad.

El único problema que le impedía dejar la escuela era nada más y nada menos que su madre, Milk. Por días se debatió la forma en que le pediría —o rogaría— dejar de asistir a la preparatoria, sus motivos eran por de más insuficientes para convencerla, aún con ese obstáculo lo iba a intentar después de todo no le quedaba nada que perder, literalmente. Y agradeció mil veces a Dendé porque ella terminó por aceptarlo. No comprendió cuando ella mencionó que no dejaría que muchachas indecentes continuaran arrancándole la ropa a jirones sólo por desear tener algo del afamado superhéroe.

Bendita sea su suerte. Muy pocas personas sabían la ubicación exacta de su hogar en las Montañas Paoz, eran las mismas con las que él contaba que no revelarían el lugar. Además, la propia Milk telefoneó al centro educativo exigiéndoles que no dieran a ninguna persona la información personal de su hijo o iría muy decidida a demandar a la institución.

Desde pequeño, uno de sus tantos y mayores temores era ver a su madre furiosa, realmente daba miedo, inclusive la llegó a ver de esa forma en sus pesadillas. Ahora, a pesar de no haber superado del todo aquel temor, se sentía muy agradecido de que su madre tuviese tal carácter. Por un instante llegó a desear tener algo similar, para enfrentarse a las personas sin la necesidad de que Milk le estuviera defendiendo el resto de su vida. De sólo imaginarlo era un tanto vergonzoso.

Sin embargo, cierta señorita de ojos azules hizo mella en sus pensamientos al presentarse de forma repentina frente a su hogar, tal y como lo hizo un par de meses atrás, con la diferencia de que no se armó un enredo en cuanto Milk la vio sino que ésta la recibió con suma amabilidad, invitándola inclusive —de buena gana— a almorzar con ellos.

Ambos jóvenes ingirieron sus respectivos alimentos en completo silencio mientras que Goku consumía cantidades enormes de comida y su esposa le reprendía por tener tan pésimos modales en la mesa, y Goten se limitó a observar tal escena con diversión.

En determinado momento Gohan carraspeó con la intención de llamar la atención de su amiga quien, con sólo mirarlo, captó de inmediato lo que pedía. Los ojos azules y azabaches mostraron un brillo singular, divertidos y cómplices, pero llenos de ternura que aún no podía ser expresada. Y así, ambos excusándose de la forma más cordial y amable, recogieron sus respectivos platos vacíos para dejarlos en el fregadero de la cocina y después emprender el vuelo hacia un sitio paralelo de donde fue el entrenamiento para volar.

En el cielo parecían una pareja de aves que volaban de forma elegante. Durante el trayecto, Videl no se demoró en pedir detalles e información del lugar a donde iban, pues recuerda el camino a la perfección y estaban yendo en sentido contrario. Pero él no contestó a ninguna de sus interrogantes, continuando con el misterio, pues no quería arruinar la sorpresa que le preparaba.

Si bien fue muy inesperado de que ella apareciese de forma tan repentina enfrente de su hogar, él ya llevaba tiempo ideando aquella salida. Incluso si Videl no hubiese ido a verlo, la habría ido a buscar a su mansión.

No demoraron más de cinco minutos y Gohan anunció con una sonrisa que era momento de aterrizar. Descendieron pisando tierra al mismo instante. Con un poco de duda, el joven se atrevió a tomar de la mano de su acompañante quien no se negó al tacto y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el lugar que conocía tan perfectamente como a la palma de su mano.

El crujido de los arbustos al ser apartados por el dúo de muchachos se dejó escuchar conforme avanzaban. A pesar de que era verano, las hojas que perecían en el suelo hacían un insistente ruido al ser pisadas.

— _Ten cuidado por donde caminas_ —le advierte al tiempo que la suelta para mover un arbusto de su camino para que la muchacha pudiese pasar sin dificultad—. _Es aquí._

Los ojos azules se maravillaron al visualizar un precioso campo de flores, su olfato captó de inmediato el dulzor, la humedad, la naturaleza del lugar. El aroma que estaba percibiendo era sin duda el mejor perfume que sus fosas nasales podrían captar en su vida.

No muy lejos de donde estaban se encontraba un arroyo que corría con agua clara que daba alusión de ser por completo etérea. Ella podría casi jurar que visualizaba los colores en todas sus tonalidades en aquel cuadro natural que cualquier artista quisiera plasmar en sus obras. Los frondosos árboles parecían cuidar el lugar, firmes y fieles como una imponente muralla. La paz que emanaba la naturaleza, su eterna belleza, deleitó todos los sentidos de la muchacha.

— _¡Es inmenso!_ —exclama la justiciera con ganas. Camina un poco más y después toma asiento frente a unos jazmines que obsequiaban su frágil aroma al mundo—. _Es sorprendente lo grande que se ve el cielo desde aquí, ¿verdad?_ —tan acostumbrada estaba de los interminables edificios de la ciudad, de las miles de personas que allí habitaban, del ruido insoportable de los cláxones y sirenas que perturbaban sus oídos en más de una ocasión, que aún no daba crédito a tanta hermosura.

— _Es hermoso_ —se le une sentándose a su lado—. _¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, cierto?_ —desvía la mirada sintiendo el rostro arder y Videl lo mira incrédula, estaba casi segura de que no le había mencionado la fecha exacta de su nacimiento—. _Este es mi lugar favorito_ —carraspea un poco admirando un poco el paraíso que subsistía por estar alejado de las manos del ser humano—. _Lo pensé mucho, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que venir aquí...lo siento._

— _¡Pero que dices!_ —se sobresalta—. _Pensaste mucho en esto por mí, gastando tu valioso tiempo a pesar de los problemas que tienes..._ —hace puños sus manos poniéndolas frente a su pecho— _y este es tu lugar favorito. Es el mejor obsequio que me han dado, es maravilloso. Muchas gracias._

La sonrisa que Gohan esboza al término de esas palabras fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Videl pronto se dio cuenta de que había hablado antes de tiempo. No mintió al decirle que se sentía realmente agradecida por el bello regalo que le dio, pero sí lo hizo cuando dijo que era el mejor que ha recibido. ¡Lo mejor eran esas sonrisas tan arrebatadoras y repentinas que él le daba!

— _No es nada_ —responde con amabilidad—. _Videl, yo sé que no viniste a esto. Podría casi jurar que quieres aprender a lanzar ataques de ki como me mencionaste con anticipación, pero todavía no termino de mostrarte el lugar_ —anuncia mientras la mira enternecido. Los cerúleos ojos casi parecen querer salirse de sus órbitas ante la noticia y antes de que pudiera siquiera dejar salir su voz, él exclama—: _¡Sígueme!_

« _Ve las cosas buenas de la vida. Disfrútala, se resiliente, flexible._ »

Por una milésima de segundo llega a creer que él trata de distraerla con eso del entrenamiento, ya sea por no querer pelear con ella o por cualquier otro motivo que tuviese en mente. Inclusive estuvo a punto de encararlo e interrogarle el porqué de tanto misterio, sin excusa de que era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

No obstante, él no mostró ni un acto que pudiera confirmar esas sospechas, lo cual termina por frustrarla un poco. Mientras camina detrás del joven, va acomodando sus ideas y al mismo tiempo va observando el camino que recorren, tratando de grabarse hasta cada roca que pasan, pues tiene la corazonada de que algo misterioso está a punto de ser revelado.

* * *

—Mamá, ¿esta vez no me vas a prohibir entrenar bajo la lluvia? —interroga la niña con suma curiosidad, quieta como estatua, temiendo de cierto modo la respuesta.

Gohan, cruzado de brazos, mira con detenimiento la silueta de su esposa que continuaba contemplando el color monocromático del cielo nublado con algo similar a la nostalgia acentuada en sus pupilas azules que parecen querer imitar el tono gris. No se muestra preocupado por ella, pues sabe con exactitud qué es lo que está pasando por su mente.

Mientras recibe sus abluciones en su rostro con las gotas frías de la lluvia, avanza con paso lento hacia su esposa. Está seguro que Videl aún le reprocha por lo ocurrido aquel día, pero él no se arrepiente en lo absoluto, es más trata de recordarlo con gracia. Sobre todo por el esfuerzo que Videl puso por conseguirlo.

La heredera de Satán escuchó la interrogante que su hija le hizo, su respuesta es afirmativa más de sus labios no sale dicha afirmación. Se siente un poco perdida por los recuerdos, entrando en una especie de duelo. ¡Nada terrible ocurrió ese día y ella actuaba como si hubiese asesinado a toda la población humana! Si no estuviera tan lejos de espabilar ya se estaría reprendiendo enfrente de un espejo.

—Videl, Pan sigue esperando tu respuesta.

Padre e hija notan que la mujer asiente con la cabeza no más de dos veces, con la misma lentitud con la que lo haría un robot por falta de aceite. La niña, feliz por la aprobación, se pone de rodillas, empapándose en el acto, para después intentar de nuevo la expulsión de su ki entre sus manos. El hijo mayor de los Son sonríe con comprensión sin detener su caminar hacia su esposa, quien no lo nota todavía.

En el trayecto va ideando la manera en que podría introducirse al tema sin hacerlo de golpe, lo que menos quiere es que ella reaccione mal ni se de cuenta de lo que quiere conversar. Lo ocurrido ese día no fue nada grave, es más fue algo tonto, incluso el ofendido debió ser él, pero ella tal parece que se tomó la situación muy en serio y terminó por resignarse. Algo no natural en su carácter.

« _Deshazte de la carga negativa, aprende a reírte de ti misma sin descuidar los cambios que harás para mejorar._ »

Pero...

Aunque sea un consejo que él le dijo hace un tiempo atrás, tuvo que aprenderlo desde pequeño, cuando apenas tenía cuatro años. Por el semblante de su esposa, supo algo casi al instante. Ningún integrante de su familia se caracteriza por rendirse fácil, o por dejar de intentarlo ni luchar. No iban a permitirse ser la excepción de ello.

* * *

Le cuesta entenderlo. Hace tan sólo unos días él era feliz por completo, a pesar de que se dedicara a llorar la mayor parte de las veces que tenía miedo. ¿Quién podría regañarle por eso? Tiene escasos cuatro años. Aunque haya devorado los libros de historia, matemáticas, geografía y física, no significa que no posea los temores que cualquier infante común tendría, como el caer, la oscuridad, los feroces animales carnívoros, por poner ejemplos.

Porque era un niño común y corriente, ¿verdad?

Pues eso justo es lo que se debate, si es un niño común como todos los demás. El sujeto verde recién le dijo que su padre había muerto por culpa del hombre con cola que lo raptó en Kame House. ¡Qué rabia! Él juraba que su papá era el ser humano más fuerte del mundo, que lo protegería y que le daría su merecido a aquel que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor.

Todo el rato, encerrado en esa nave circular, se lo pasó llorando, clamando por su padre con desesperación para que él lo fuera a rescatar e irse a casa para degustar un gran almuerzo que de seguro su madre había preparado especialmente para ellos. Deseaba que la pesadilla terminara, ya extrañaba a sus padres, tenía miedo.

¿Qué niño consentido, sin haber probado una pizca de independencia, no tendría miedo de los peligros del exterior?

Al menos posee la esperanza de que Goku será resucitado gracias a las llamadas Esferas del Dragón. Lo que no le hace del todo gracia es que estará por todo un año lejos de su casa, de su abuelo, su madre. Sin el calor de los abrazos de su matriarca, sin su exquisita comida, sus regaños, sus canciones... Sin su padre, quien lo ayudaba varias veces, las salidas a pescar, sus arrullos para que dejara de llorar.

Sin ellos que lo han protegido de todo mal.

Tan acostumbrado está de todo aquello que se le complica el sólo pensar que ya empezó a vivir con su ausencia. Para un chiquillo de cuatro años le resulta difícil entender que posee un poder extraordinario, que por ello debe entrenar duro para enfrentar a los amigos del saiyajin que asesinó a su padre y derrotarlos para mantener la Tierra a salvo. O quizá no tanto para él, pues es realmente inteligente.

Sin embargo, la primera parte de su entrenamiento le causa terror. ¡Solo, debe sobrevivir seis meses completamente solo! Las ganas de llorar, con sólo recordar lo dicho por el señor Piccolo, se hacen presentes en cada parte de su pequeño ser. Teme morir, ser devorado por alguna bestia del lugar en donde está. Lo verde del lugar no le satisface en lo absoluto.

— _¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer en un entrenamiento?_ —preguntó mientras hipaba con temor—. _Dígame, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para comenzar a entrenar?_

Tenía la idea de como hacerlo, pues su padre acostumbraba practicar en distintas áreas de las Montañas Paoz. Por lo que ha visto, no cree que sea tan complicado. Sólo era de lanzar puñetazos y patadas al adversario hasta derrotarlo, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, la mirada arrogante del hombre verde enfrente suyo le advertía que iba a resultar un tanto más complicado de lo que cree.

— _Lo primero es que no debes hacer nada_ —habló cruzado de brazos mientras frunce el ceño, pero una sonrisa no abandona su rostro. De cierta forma le resulta divertido el temor del niño— _sólo sobrevivir._

— _¡Qué! ¿Sobrevivir?_

Piccolo no sintió ni la más mínima misericordia al niño de ojos llorosos que temblaba como un perro chihuahua ante sus palabras. Al entrenar no se debe tener compasión, sobre todo en seres como ellos, es lucha de vida o muerte. Mucho menos debía mostrarse flexible con él, a pesar de que está siendo muy estricto, sabe que aquello le ayudará a forjar su carácter.

Por muy educado que sea —lo demostró al doblar con gracia su ropaje estilo chino de color amarillo— e incluso responsable, no le bastaba si no aprendía a controlar sus miedos casi irracionales.

— _Así es. Deberás sobrevivir aquí solo_ —ante la atónita mirada del hijo de Goku decidió continuar—. _Si llegas a sobrevivir seis meses completamente solo te enseñaré com_ o pelear.

— _¡Seis meses! ¡Yo no podré lograrlo en este lugar!_ —gimió al borde de las lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo—. _¡No quiero hacerlo, si me quedo solito voy a morirme!_

Y como si el namekiano se compadeciera un poco de Gohan, le corrigió una idea no sin antes reírse con cierta superioridad: — _No estarás solo, Gohan. En este lugar hay muchas bestias hambrientas y toda clase de animales salvajes._

Eso sólo terminó por asustarle más, al punto de comenzar a suplicarle que no lo dejara solo en ese lugar tan peligroso. Al ver que él se negó todas las veces empezó a pensar que era una persona muy mala, y no dudó en hacérselo saber. Piccolo a fin de cuentas cumplió con lo dicho y emprendió el vuelo lejos de aquel oasis en donde el pequeño Gohan sobreviviría el tiempo acordado.

No importó cuantas veces le suplicó, lo mucho que corrió tratando de seguir el camino que siguió para irse de allí, él se había ido. Después de mucho llorar se dio cuenta que haciendo eso no lograría sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Por lo que sacudió sus ropas y empezó a andar por el vasto paraíso en el que ha sido abandonado.

Los meses venideros fueron de sufrimiento, pero lleno de lecciones que estaba seguro que no olvidaría el resto de su vida. Después de la desagradable y peligrosa demostración que le hizo el namek para que se enterase de los magníficos poderes que posee, no encontró excusa para no lograr sobrevivir y poder aprender a pelear.

A como dé lugar, él iba a defender la Tierra. Tal y como su padre lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión.

Ya no le tomaría tanta importancia al tono rudo y cruel de Piccolo, que sonaba como si lo repudiara como a un insecto, tampoco a los rasguños, cortes o cualquier herida que su anatomía pudiese sufrir. Tenía que aprender a controlar su temor, dejar la cobardía de lado. Debe ser resistente, física y mentalmente. No importa si se cae cien veces, él se levantaría ciento una.

Era tiempo de dejar ser dependiente, de llorar y de ser un mimado.

Aprender a confiar en lo que es capaz de hacer.

« _Mantén la calma y serénate. El pánico, la ira o cualquier sentimiento negativo sólo empeora la situación._ »

Y si considera que sobrevivir solo por seis meses, aprender a pelear son actividades difíciles, es porque todavía ni se imagina lo que está por venir.

Pero de todo eso iba a aprender.

* * *

—Sé lo que vas a decirme, Gohan. Así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto —dice la mujer de ojos azules aún cruzada de brazos, con gesto neutro.

El joven padre parpadea con confusión. Tan absorto estuvo en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que había llegado frente a su esposa. Supone que se quedó de pie, completamente quieto y, por supuesto, sin decirle una palabra. Si ella tan sólo supiera lo que estaba recordando en realidad, de seguro le daría cierta gracia o se compadecería. Cualquier opción es buena.

Antes de que él intentara tocar el tema una vez más, Videl lo pasa de largo yendo en dirección hacia la niña que se halla sentada sobre el césped mojado. Contempla que la lluvia se ha detenido, al fin tienen un punto a favor para continuar el entrenamiento. Ahora es su turno de cruzarse de brazos con seriedad y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta de cristal.

Con diversión, nota que su esposa se arrodilla frente a su hija. El semblante en su rostro es serio, muy similar al de ese día, en donde fue su maestro por segunda vez para que ella pudiera lanzar ataques de energía.

* * *

En definitivo, ella jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Su imponente carácter es asombroso y a la vez nada bueno. Cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza es muy complicado hacerla cambiar de opinión, tal y como está sucediendo. Le aterra, incluso le molesta, aunque no puede negar que también, en cierto modo, le fascina que sea tan fuerte y decidida.

Sin embargo, su terquedad es la culpable de que él no pueda concluir con lo planeado. Es decir, en su mente la salida —o cita— sonaba y se miraba de forma genial. Bien dicen que cuando uno planea algo, nunca sale como se espera. No pensó que esa frase quedaría tan bien con su situación actual.

¿En qué momento se dejó llevar por lo que pidió?

Su cumpleaños era una fecha importante. Tal vez ella no lo considera así por cualquier motivo referente al pasado, pero a él sí y le importa mucho. Desea que ese día se divierta, olvide por un buen rato los entrenamientos, la policía, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con crimen, fuerza o justicia. Pues, de alguna manera, eso la mantiene en exceso alerta, provocando cierto estrés innecesario.

Mira sus manos unidas sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo. Por ahora, Videl era quien guiaba su cita en dirección al mismo sitio donde realizó el entrenamiento para volar, que muy pronto se convertiría el lugar donde aprendió a lanzar ataques de energía. O eso es lo que su mirada azul emite.

Gohan siente que necesita un segundo, tal vez dos, o trescientos cincuenta de ellos para poder ordenar sus ideas.

Principalmente, el hecho de que su acompañante quiera aprender a realizar ráfagas de ki no le molesta en lo absoluto, es más le alegra que quiera seguir superándose de forma sana, sin presionarse más de la cuenta. Le halaga ser su instructor, su profesor. Posee la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con los arranques de desesperación de ella. Además que disfruta mucho de verla realizar y aprender cosas en pocos días.

No obstante, su interior le dice a gritos que quiere otra cosa. Sus amigos, Sharpner e Ireza, en ese momento se encuentran realizando cosas que hacen los jóvenes de su edad. El primero en prácticas de boxeo o charlando con amigos; la segunda yendo de compras o enterándose de quien sabe cuantos chismes nuevos. Por una vez, siente cierta envidia por ellos.

Desea, por un instante, ser ignorante de lo arcano del mundo y ser joven junto a Videl. Saliendo como chicos normales que quieren incendiar la Tierra y bailar entre las llamas, brillar de tanta alegría hasta que el sol sienta envidia. Por un día o por una noche. Dejar de lado su timidez, confesar lo que realmente siente por su amiga. Tener miedo de ser rechazado, ilusionarse por un sí. Buscar formas de derrumbarse y reconstruirse.

¡Quiere vivir como un joven normal!

Probar cosas nuevas, una copa de sake, algún deporte extremo —con el riesgo de no sentirlo tan así por lo que ya ha experimentado—, manejar una motocicleta o un automóvil, ir a un parque de diversiones y subirse a la atracción más grande que vea. Viajar por el mundo en un avión o una bicicleta. Sentir la arena de la playa bajo sus pies en algún paseo, sin preocupaciones.

Podría invitar a Videl a salir una noche, ir a cenar, bailar, correr, gritar, volar. Robarle un beso y abrazarla. Entregarse a ella para siempre, compartir la vida. Quizás en un futuro casarse en cuanto hayan concluido sus metas. Hacerle el amor todas las noches, contemplarla dormir. Levantarse por la mañana y lo primero que vea sea su frágil silueta recostada a un costado suyo.

Ninguno de los dos se caracteriza por ser como los demás, eso es lo que los hace auténticos y especiales. Si Videl fuese diferente quizá no se habría fijado en ella y viceversa. Pero el hubiera no existe.

Ambos ya han hecho historia, han dejado una huella, un cambio.

Observa la corta cabellera azabache que se ondea con el aire al volar. Delinea con la mirada las finas facciones de la muchacha, tan dulces y frágiles como la porcelana, que poseen la capacidad de endurecerse como una roca cuando se enfada. Sin poder evitarlo balbucea su nombre, la muchacha no logra escucharlo por culpa del viento.

Ignora por completo el hecho de que el sentimiento que predomina en su mente y corazón es el mismo que la fémina siente. Es algo tan curioso para ella que no encuentra la forma de explicarlo, sabe que su orgullo es el culpable. Lo entiende y a la vez no, todo resulta tan confuso, ¿cómo puede él no darse cuenta?

Su sonrisa, su bondad, su amabilidad, su sencillez, su modestia, su mirada tan limpia y brillante, su voz, su timidez, su inteligencia, sus gestos, su caballerosidad, su paciencia, la forma en que respeta a los demás, sus actos de heroísmo, sus poses ridículas, todo él, en pocas palabras, la volvía loca casi por completo.

Le tomó varias noches poder entender las señales frente a ella y decidir el camino que quería seguir. Por eso, en cuanto él se marchó con Kibito, esperó con ansias su regreso para poder tener una cita con él. Y en ese momento lo estaba arruinando justo ahora. ¿Y aún piensa que casi está loca?

Lo parece. El cariño que él le profesa, la enloquece. También las caricias o contactos son su piel, llegan a estremecerla. Sueña con el momento en que él llegue a besarla. Parece total y locamente enamorada.

Lo está.

Gohan continúa mirándola con amor, sin que ella lo note. Por ahora y sólo por ahora será su sumiso, con cierta condición que le pondría después.

En cuanto tuviera oportunidad la invitaría a salir.

* * *

—Lo mejor es que te relajes, Pan —dice la joven madre ajena a los recuerdos de su marido—. Suelta tu cuerpo, respira con calma y, lentamente, vas liberando el ki entre tus manos —ya sentada frente a ella le instruye con la misma calma que Gohan tuvo.

La niña cierra sus ojos tratando de calmar la poca frustración que le queda. Inhala y exhala unas diez veces, se toma su tiempo para relajarse, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por su madre. Funciona, al abrir sus párpados muestra una sonrisa tierna, dispuesta a continuar con el entrenamiento. ¡Confiaba en sí misma!

Lo intenta de nuevo con más energía y ánimo. Por mucho que se enfade, haga berrinche, buscará la forma de calmarse e intentarlo de nuevo. Todas las veces que sea necesario hará repeticiones de respiración tranquila.

Aunque su padre ya le había dicho cómo hacerlo hace algún tiempo atrás, se siente más segura con su madre en ese instante. La siente como su apoyo, su protectora.

—Mamá, ¿me enseñarás tú?

—Te daré algunos consejos, los mismos que tu padre me dio cuando aprendí a hacerlo.

—¿¡Sabes hacer ráfagas de ki!? —pregunta con entusiasmo.

Videl sonríe de forma forzosa mientras siente que una gotita resbala por su nuca.

* * *

Por su insistencia y terquedad no sólo había fracasado con las ráfagas de ki, sino que también terminó pescando un resfrío que la tiene en cama después de mojarse con la lluvia el día anterior. El primer síntoma se presentó en cuanto despertó, el mareo fue leve y creyó que fue consecuencia de levantarse tan rápido de la cama. En el segundo debió tomar prevenciones, encontró que su mareo se debió a una fuerte fiebre.

E insistió en asistir así a la preparatoria para que en media clase se desmayara, Gohan la llevara a la enfermería y por último a su habitación.

El pobre muchacho se retiró del lugar con una gran preocupación, sintiéndose un poco culpable por permitir que Videl entrenara bajo la lluvia —lo que en un futuro ocasionaría que casi prohibiera los entrenamientos cuando se presentara tal fenómeno climático— y terminara deshaciéndose en disculpas.

Además que ese día descubriría una faceta desconocida de él.

Por azares del destino su padre andaba de gira por distintos países de América, los empleados le pidieron permiso con anticipación de tomarse el día libre por festividades del país, el cual les fue concedido, dejando así a la muchacha completamente sola en esa gigantesca mansión... Enferma.

Envuelta en una frazada, se ve obligada a buscar pasta para hacer sopa, eso siempre le caía bien en el estómago, además de hacerle recuperar fuerzas. El frío que siente es tremendo. Su termómetro recién le indicó que tiene cerca de treinta y nueve grados de temperatura. Lo ideal es que estuviera reposando en su cama, pero la comida no se haría sola y, por lo tanto, no se recuperaría así.

Con la cacerola en mano suelta un suspiro pesado. Hay de dos, la vida la odia o la vida la aborrece porque no hay ningún paquete de pasta, tampoco tomates, pollo. A como puede frunce el ceño, molesta, tan pronto llegue su padre le comentará que ya era tiempo de comprar despensa.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por lanzar el objeto de metal, el timbre de su casa sonó —de forma muy insistente—, el cual logró apaciguar un poco la furia que está sintiendo la justiciera. A paso lento se dirige a la puerta para asomarse y correr a la persona que parece ser algún fanático de su padre, pues son los únicos que tocan el timbre así de insistente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Gohan otra vez.

Ahora sí que dicha cacerola rodó por el suelo, pues Videl la dejó caer por puro asombro.

— _Perdón por llegar así_ —se disculpa en cuanto ingresa a la Mansión Satan mientras dirige a Videl a uno de los sofás—, _pero mi madre te manda esto_ —la muchacha lo mira con agradecimiento— _. ¿Si puedes comer?_

La muchacha lo mira con detenimiento y a la vez profundamente agradecida. Asiente con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca que trata de ser una sonrisa: — _Muchas gracias, Gohan._

— _Bien, entonces.._. —busca en la bolsa que trae algunos frascos— _necesito usar algo de tu cocina. ¿No hay problema?_

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa tímida, si Gohan continúa así podría ocasionar que la chica se desmaye por tanto sonrojo. En su inocencia, el muchacho confunde los rubores con la manifestación de la fiebre, por lo que no tiene la más remota idea de lo que provoca en ella.

Videl, en medio del resfrío, siente una idea algo tétrica pasar por su mente. Él le pidió usar su cocina, ¡pero si él no sabe...! Carraspea. A lo mejor está siendo demasiado prejuiciosa, es sólo que nunca le ha visto en ese lugar, mucho menos cocinando. Además que la comida que Milk le preparó está sobre la mesa, entonces, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer en su cocina? Con todas sus interrogantes en su cabeza terminó por asentir.

— _Bueno, gracias_ —responde feliz, cargando los recipientes de cristal con cuidado—. _Por favor no te levantes, quédate descansando aquí, yo me encargaré de todo_ —le propone al comenzar a caminar en dirección a la cocina—. _Te prometo no incendiar el lugar_ —dice en son de broma, arrebatando una risita de la muchacha.

Gohan es un despistado de primera, Videl mejor que nadie lo sabe. Viéndolo por el lado positivo, eso le conviene a ella por el momento, pues le permite observarlo con detenimiento las veces que ella quisiera. Tal vez en algunas ocasiones terminó siendo descubierta y a pesar de ello terminaba excusándose con cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Sin poderlo evitar un sólo segundo más, lo contempla caminar. Al hacerlo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Él estaba preocupándose por ella, al punto que la consiente en su casa, le lleva comida e intenta hacer más para que pueda sentirse mejor pronto.

Después de un rato, está casi segura de que escucha el vapor salir con fuerza, empero, cuando trata de agudizar su oído se da cuenta que no hay ruido alguno excepto los pasos de Gohan. Parpadea confundida, tal vez ya comienza a alucinar por la fiebre. Tan pronto llegara su compañero de clases le pediría el favor de que la facilitara el termómetro.

No ha pasado ni cinco minutos desde que comenzó a ingerir sus respectivos alimentos y el alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman regresa con una pequeña bandeja entre sus manos. En cuanto llega a su lado, deposita la taza que trae sobre la mesa.

— _Toma esto_ —pide con amabilidad.

— _¿Qué...?_

— _Es té caliente con miel y limón_ —explica con ganas, interrumpiéndola—. _En mi casa siempre lo consumimos cuando alguno de nosotros se resfría._ —Con cuidado aparta la comida que Videl dejó a medias para empujar la taza hacia sus manos—. _Espero que tu fiebre baje pronto._

Videl sujeta el recipiente de porcelana entre sus dedos, conmovida. La acerca con lentitud a su rostro, deleitándose con el calor que desprende. Le resulta casi inevitable no olfatear el contenido, es exquisito. Seguro que aquello le ayudará bastante, y si más comienza a ingerir el líquido caliente poco a poco, saboreandolo en el proceso.

El recuerdo de su madre aparece en su mente. Ya había olvidado que Miguel le daba exactamente lo mismo cuando se resfriaba cuando niña. Era el mismo sabor, el mismo amor, el mismo calor. Es un pequeño placer de la vida.

— _¿No está muy dulce?_ —interroga preocupado, era la primera vez que lo hacía—, _¿está bien?_

— _No_ —responde con dulzura— _, está delicioso._

— _Eso te hará sentir muy bien_ —murmura entre sonrisas. No puede describir la felicidad que siente en ese momento—. _Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor mañana._

— _También estoy segura de eso._

* * *

Por más que quisiera contemplar a sus mujeres favoritas entrenar sabe que no puede dejarlas solas. Confía en la capacidad de su esposa, sabe que sería una excelente maestra para su hija. Lo único que parece impedírselo es el recuerdo de su fracaso, ella lo considera así.

Ya han pasado varios años, conteniéndose y hoy por fin decide liberar lo que realmente piensa de ese suceso. Interrumpiendo las clases, comienza a carcajearse con fuerza al punto que algunas lágrimas escapan de sus párpados. No lo hizo antes porque sabe que Videl se enfurecerá, pero ya no más, es tiempo de que ella tomara ese recuerdo con la misma gracia que él.

¡Porque vamos! Fue realmente gracioso y a la vez fue algo de karma que le cayó varios años después. Y si su padre Goku lo tomó con diversión, también lo haría.

La mujer de ojos azules observa a su marido, atónita. No recuerda en ese momento si ya se había reído de esa forma alguna vez, le resulta increíble que lo haga de forma escandalosa. Es más propio de las mujeres reír de esa forma, por lo que le extraña un poco más. Y la profecía de Gohan empieza a cumplirse. Termina por captar el motivo de sus risas... ¡Y está realmente furiosa!

—¡No es cosa de risa, tonto! —grita empuñando sus manos y da un salto para ponerse de pie.

Le importa mucho la opinión de su esposa, de veras que sí, sin embargo no puede dejar de reírse. Algún día —cuando ella decidiera permitirlo— le contaría la anécdota irrisoria a su hija y a sus futuros nietos.

« _Todo es para bien._ »

Videl siente sus mejillas pigmentarse del mismo color que el tomate maduro, más allá del enorme enojo que inunda su ser también es la vergüenza. Eso ha sido el problema, desde ese día siente pena de que cometa el mismo error. Aunque aprendió a hacerlo, teme que, si algún día lo aplica a algún enemigo poderoso, le suceda lo mismo a algún buen samaritano que esté por ahí y le reclame por ello.

—¡Por favor, amor! —exclama entre risas—. ¡Admite ya que fue muy gracioso!

¿En qué momento intercambiaron papeles? Ahora era ella quien se sonrojaba por pura timidez y pena; él le pedía admitir la verdad. Al parecer aún quedan cosas del matrimonio que irán descubriendo con el paso de los años.

—Pero...pero...

* * *

El sol todavía brilla con todo su esplendor, desprendiendo un calor agradable. El viento sopla dócilmente y las aves vuelan de un lado a otro. Las mariposas iban de flor en flor, obteniendo nutrientes de ellas o para descansar un poco antes de volver a batir sus alas. Inclusive, una que otra rana brincaba entre las piedras, croando para encontrarse con sus semejantes.

Todavía hay tiempo de volver al campo e ir a visitar el último sitio indicado por el semi saiyajin. Por ello trata de liberar el ki, tal y como le ha sido indicado.

Frunce el ceño, intenta calcular su distancia de una gigantesca roca a lo lejos, allí es donde debe impactar el ataque. Estira ambos brazos, juntando sus manos enguantadas para que, al expulsar su ki, se formara una sola esfera de energía y no dos, pues así debe de iniciar o se le podrá dificultar más de la cuenta.

Hace los ejercicios de relajación, inhala y exhala varias veces. Ya comprobó que si comienza a desesperarse, se estresa, lo cual desencadena su furia y eso es un impedimento gigantesco para canalizar su energía. Pone todo su empeño, esfuerzo, dedicación en sus entrenamientos. Además de querer ser más fuerte, desea poder ayudar a Gohan contra los enemigos venideros en algún futuro.

En su sangre no hay genes saiyajin, pero eso deja de importar porque posee coraje, valentía y fuerza. Es una mujer muy poderosa, empeñada, señera, con el deseo de seguir aprendiendo a controlar, manifestar sus golpes con más intensidad. Sus artes marciales no dejan de sorprender a los ciudadanos, siendo una muchacha ha derribado a quien sabe cuantos hombres fuertes, rudos, armados.

Cabe mencionar que aprendió a crear pequeñas esferas de energía y a volar en tan sólo un día, lo cual es respetable y admirable. Ahora quiere seguir superándose aprendiendo a realizar ataques con ki. Y muy posiblemente en un futuro quisiera aprender otras técnicas. Sin embargo, ella es más fiel a las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bajo sus pies, la tierra ubérrima se remueve con lentitud a medida que va expulsando la energía de sus manos, creando así una esfera azulada de tamaño considerable. El lustre que emite da una sensación agradable, relajante. Parece una luz inocente que no es capaz de ocasionar daño, cuando es todo lo contrario.

A ella, por supuesto, no la quema, ni lastima, es su propia energía vital, sin embargo quien lo tocara si iba a recibir alguna lesión. Con eso en mente, vuelve a concentrarse, a apuntar hacia la gran roca. Pese a la distancia es casi imposible no atinarle, de cualquier manera a lo lejos sólo hay césped y montañas. No hay ningún ser humano a quien pueda pegarle por accidente.

No contó con que Gohan se parara detrás de ella. El joven coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de la justiciera, con la izquierda sujeta una de las muñecas de Videl para mantener firme sus brazos, así su ataque saldrá disparado de forma más certera. Desde su punto de vista, la posición era correcta, no hay una pizca de probabilidad que no acierte.

Videl, entretanto, se sonroja al sentirlo tan cerca suyo. Se sorprendió en cuanto sintió la mano masculina posarse sobre ella, un estremecimiento la recorrió en cuanto él tomó de su muñeca, pero lo que terminó por ruborizarla fue sentir los latidos del corazón de su maestro en su espalda. La cercanía era casi fulminante, sin embargo su orgullo le impidió decir algo.

Es una escena inocente pero tierna, pues la hija de Mister Satán al tener el ceño fruncido pero las mejillas sonrojadas parece una niña haciendo un berrinche. Gohan, totalmente ajeno del ahora acelerado corazón de su amiga, continúa serio manteniendo firme su agarre.

Al concluir su cometido, se separa de ella y se coloca algunos metros delante, para después cruzarse de brazos y contemplar el espectáculo. Está muy orgulloso por el avance de su alumna, no hay sensación más gratificante para un maestro que esa. Ahora comprende lo que sintió Piccolo cuando lo vio superar sus poderes cuando enfrentó a Cell, y su padre también cuando entrenaron en la Habitación del Tiempo.

— _¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Videl!_ —exclama el joven con orgullo—. _¡Sigue así! Relájate y enfoca bien tu objetivo._

El sudor escurre de su frente, un calor la envuelve, mira con fijeza el blanco. Está segura de poder conseguirlo. ¡Es Videl, la hija de Mister Satán! Justo cuando está a punto de lanzar, se distrae con las últimas palabras dadas por su maestro. No por su significado, sino que su voz tan embriagadora caló hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser.

El amor sí que distrae.

Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Trata de enfocar de nuevo con rapidez, sin medirlo bien lanza el tan anhelado ataque seguido de otros tres que salieron sin querer. Atónita, contempla que ni uno sólo de sus disparos dio en la gigantesca roca. ¿Cómo demonios se fue a distraer? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo no le fue a dar a semejante piedra?

Refunfuña por lo bajo antes de darse cuenta en donde cayó el primer ataque.

Gohan observa minuciosamente la gran roca, esperando ver el impacto de energía en él. Pasa el tiempo sin que suceda algo, por lo que, confundido y aún cruzado de brazos, se gira para descubrir qué había hecho su alumna. Creyó que se había arrepentido de hacerlo, o que se quedó sin fuerzas hasta para no poder crear una bola de ki. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella tenía la boca abierta del desconcierto, su mandíbula parece querer tocar el suelo, sus orbes azules parece que han saltado de la impresión. Ha deslizado sus pies a los lados hasta caer sentada sobre ellos.

— _Videl, ¿qué pasó?_

— _Tu...tu... Tienes...tu..._ —tartamudea con nerviosismo, sin poder articular una sola frase— _...tu cabello está..._

— _Oh Videl_ —habla sin prestarle mucha atención, se acerca a ella con lentitud—, _no tienes por qué dudar, tienes una capacidad tremenda y sé que puedes lograr la ráfaga de ki._

La muchacha asiente con lentitud sin cambiar su gesto. El rubor inunda sus mejillas, ¡debió ser más cuidadosa! Ahora le había...a Gohan... Qué vergüenza, y él todavía no lo ha notado, en cambio se preocupa porque ella crea que no puede hacerlo.

— _Gohan, yo sí lo...lancé_ —titubea mientras baja la mirada— _. Deberías...tu cabello..._

Parpadea confundido, no comprende por qué Videl parece más preocupada por como luce su cabello a el hecho de que desistió a lanzar el ki. Entiende que ella se ha preocupado por él muchas veces, sobre todo cuando se volvieron a ver en el Templo de Kamisama, pero jamás lo ha hecho por su apariencia. Videl no es de esas chicas que se fijan en un muchacho por como lucen, ¿no es así?

Tan pronto nota que la justiciera señala su cabello con el índice, no le queda más remedio que acomodarselo. Al parecer lo tiene tan desacomodado que le molesta lo suficiente como para tomarle tanta importancia.

Un fuerte calor se instaló en la parte superior de su cabeza el cual le obligó a llevarse la mano rápidamente.

— _¡Me quemo!_

Comienza a darse palmadas desesperadas en su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar el fuego que se había instalado, pero al no conseguirlo dio un par de vueltas antes de casi enterrar su cabeza en la tierra como avestruz.

Videl no halla la forma de ayudarlo, sólo puede contemplarlo de forma aterrada. De hecho, empieza a morderse las uñas debido al nerviosismo que siente. No hay ningún cuerpo de agua cercano para tomar algo de líquido y echarlo en el ardiente cabello azabache. Comprende que ya no podía ni debía hacer algo cuando nota que Gohan sólo echaba humo, literal.

— _Gohan, yo...lo siento_ —dice sincera, sonrojada.

El muchacho la mira sintiéndose ofendido, cosa que ella termina por malinterpretar. Al creer que él no aceptaría sus disculpas, hace una reverencia para después marcharse volando lo más rápido posible de ahí.

* * *

« _Aprende de tus errores e inicia de nuevo._ »

—¡Lo logré! —celebra la pequeña tan pronto ve que entre sus manitas hay una pequeña esfera de energía, más o menos del tamaño de una canica. Da un brinco con entusiasmo—. ¿Lo viste? ¿Papá, lo viste? —gira para ver a su madre, quien le dirige una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡Muchas gracias mamá! ¿Ahora ya podré lanzarlas?

Para su tristeza, ambos padres negaron con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Pan —inicia dándole ánimo—. Por ahora has progresado mucho, te felicito. Con un poco más de entrenamiento seguro que podrás hacerlo pronto.

—Y apunta bien —ríe el joven padre—, no querrás quemarle el cabello a alguien, ¿verdad? Aunque no me sorprendería, tal parece que es algo genético.

Pan parpadea confusa, sin comprender el comentario. Videl se ruboriza hasta la raíz de la cabellera azabache. Nota que su marido le hace una seña para que ingresen a su hogar, sólo ellos dos. Ella asiente y, después de comunicarle a su hija que ambos irán en busca de unas bebidas, camina hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

— _¿Pero por qué me has traído aquí? Es decir, mira lo que le he hecho a tu cabeza..._

— _Te dije que aún me falta mostrarte algo_ —menciona con ánimo, sin soltarla porque sabe que si lo hace ella es capaz de emprender el vuelo una vez más.

El panorama es precioso, bellísimo, todavía más que aquel campo de flores. Se maravilla con las abundantes coníferas, la mayor parte con un hueco en el medio, como si escondieran un ermitaño o un tesoro, en el cual duermen pequeños animales, desde ardillas hasta arañas. A lo lejos se vislumbra una de las tantas montañas allí, casi en la cima, se encuentra una pequeña cabaña que suelta por la chimenea un humo soñoliento.

Al adentrarse más en el bosque, ve el río que serpentea, del cual corre agua clara, pura, que refleja el bello azul del cielo, pintando una linea azul en la montaña. Aunado a ella, los árboles que allí habitan otorgan un clima fresco, aire limpio, que al entrar en los pulmones parece como si eliminara todas las impurezas acumuladas.

Vale la pena recorrer tanto camino para llegar a aquel paraíso tan bien conservado.

— _Gohan yo..._

— _Quiero presentarte a alguien_ —le interrumpe— _, es parte del obsequio que te estoy dando._

« _Un regalo que emana del corazón, transmitirá sin duda tus sentimientos hacia la persona más importante para ti._ »

* * *

—¡Un dragón! —exclama su esposa apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa—. Ese día...¡me presentaste un dragón color lila!

—Ha sido mi amigo desde que era niño —se encoge de hombros—, cuando yo me ponía a silbar empezaba a bailar. Y bueno...yo también con él. Creo que no te conté eso.

Después de un largo día, Videl se carcajea por segunda vez. Cuando conoció al peculiar amigo de su marido, no lo negará, sintió temor, pues era gigantesco. Sin embargo, imaginarlo bailando de niño con un dragón bebé le resulta demasiado tierno y a la vez muy gracioso. Tal y como lo pensó antes, todavía quedaban muchas cosas que desconoce de él.

—Perdona —murmura al calmarse—. Como los dragones tienen cola, imaginé que en medio del baile tú... —se detiene.

—De hecho...imaginas bien.

Videl queda muda del asombro. Una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy diferente es que realmente haya sucedido. Traga saliva con nerviosismo. Gohan no duró más de dos segundos ruborizado por su confesión, sino que tomó el recuerdo como algo divertido. A pesar de los duros problemas que el planeta Tierra enfrentó, él pudo rescatar muchas cosas buenas de ello. Principalmente el entablar una amistad con su maestro Piccolo, también con ese dragón.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa —habla con calma. Toma a su esposa de los hombros para mirarla directo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto recordar que incendiaste mi cabello ese día?

Siente su corazón latirle tan fuerte como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Por mucho tiempo evitó aquella pregunta, porque la razón es por completo absurda, y es la misma que le ha impedido expresarlo. Suelta un suspiro cansado. Tiene que vencerlo, Gohan era la persona indicada para eliminar aquello.

—Por orgullo y por vergüenza.

Internamente él sonríe, ya sabía el motivo, pero quiso que fuese ella quien lo dijera. Que pueda romper una de sus cadenas.

—¿Quisieras contarme?

—Me dio mucha vergüenza incendiar tu cabello por una distracción —dice por fin—. Se supone que en ese tiempo estaba totalmente acostumbrada a la puntería, ya que eso es primordial cuando se trata de combatir, pero al no lograrlo... —toma un respiro—. Bueno, mi orgullo me impidió confesar la pena que sentí, entonces se fue acumulando hasta convertirse en un mal recuerdo, por ello mi enfado.

Él acaricia las mejillas femeninas con sus nudillos, poco después rompe la distancia entre ellos para besarla. Aquello le supo a gloria. Es más, es un recuerdo que atesorará el resto de sus días. Esa mañana inició muy bien, esperaba que continuara así hasta en la noche. Planea recompensar a su esposa por el esfuerzo dado.

Quizás un buen masaje por la noche podría bastar.

—¿Sabes? Yo una vez también incendié el cabello de mi papá en la Habitación del Tiempo —confiesa al separarse de ella—. Yo que tú me cuidaría de que Pan pudiera prender fuego en tu cabello. Digo...por genética.

—¡Gohan, por favor! —exclama sofocada.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

La vida es como una montaña rusa, a veces estás arriba, otras abajo, lo importante es aprender a adaptarse, tenemos esa capacidad.

¡Mil gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí! Espero que no les haya resultado tedioso o algo por el estilo, pero conforme fui escribiendo no pude parar. Es más todavía iba para largo, si lo hacía me iba a pasar del límite de palabras.

Estos últimos días he tenido algunos problemas con mi otra cuenta. No quiero llegar al fondo del tema, aunque me obligó a abrir una nueva así que...esta es la buena. :D Por fortuna poseo el respaldo de la mayor parte de mis historias, así que las iré subiendo lentamente ya que a partir de ahora mi tiempo ya empezó a reducirse.

Cabe mencionar que las frases encerradas entre comillas, son consejos que fui tomando de la vida, y que también quise incluirlos conforme avanza la historia, además de compartirlas con ustedes, amables lectores. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace contar con su apoyo!

Comentarios y tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Les mando un caluroso saludo y espero leerles pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
